The Freaks
by MusicHead26
Summary: The story of Clare, Eli, Drew, Adam, and KC. They all have a secert the world doesn't know...but will the world soon find out? First story, please read. Comment if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

There was once a group…it consisted of 6 people total…..5 boys and 1 girl

The oldest was Eli. He was the strictest of us all. He was 27 and never likes to be bothered. You never want to make him mad…..His power was fire and he is advancing more and more each day.

Next in line, Adam. He is the sweetest and calmest of us all. He was 25 and always wanted to help people. Everybody was his friend…..His power was water and he is getting "cooler" at it aggressively.

Then, there's Drew. He was the smoothest and most believable of us all. He was 23 and gets by everything, no matter what it and who it was…..His power was air and is getting more comfortable with it.

Afterwards, comes Dave. He was the stubborn of us all. He was 22 and could win any argument. He always protected nature…..His power was earth and everyday his getting stronger and stronger.

The next person is KC. He was the fastest of us all. He was 19 and could make anyone jump. Some were scared by him and other just passed him by…His power was thunder and lightning and everyday his making more progress.

Finally comes me, Clare. I was the strictest, sweetest and calmest, smoothest and most believable, stubborn, fastest, smartest, and shyest of us all. I can do everything and anything though I don't believe it yet…..I'm 16 years old and my power is everything and every second of every minute of every day of every week of every month of every year I grow more advance, more aggressive, more comfortable, stronger, and more progress.

We are different from everybody and will remain this way for life.

We are The Freaks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry the last one wasn't long; it was just to see what people would think. Please comment or message me if you want me to continue more after chapter 2. Hoefully this is better than the last one. I'm sorry if it isn't. Give me any advice on the story in a nice way. Thanks!_

* * *

_Eli's Pov- _

_Boom! Bang! POW! _I woke up to the ground shaking and Dave grunting and yelling. This is usually what happens at 5am. I wake up to one of them

doing something loud, I yell to stop; they say no, I go downstairs to comfort them, and we get into this whole argument. By the time it's over it is

8am and the whole house is a mess because we fought using our powers. But this time, it was different. When I yelled stop….I didn't hear anything

back. I got up and tipped-toed down the stairs. I peeked around the corner, but saw nothing. I went further down and into the kitchen; nothing

there either. I checked Dave's room, the bathroom, the front yard, and the back yard, but Dave wasn't there. I looked in Adam's, Clare's, Drew, and

KC's room, but they weren't in there. I started to get super worried.

I went up back to my room and got dressed. I grabbed my keys to the car and ran to the basement, but when I got there; the lights were off. I

slowly felt my way around to the light switch and flicked it on. WHAT IN THE WORLD," I screamed. When I cut on the lights, everyone turned around

and pointed at my. Now, I know that sounds crazy, but with us, that's a threat. See, when we point at someone or something, we are getting ready

to use our power. Well, I'm standing in a position where 4 people were pointing at me…..that is not good. Adam, Dave, Clare, and Drew. I didn't see

KC anywhere. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What is going on?" "Oh! Sorry Eli. We thought you were KC," Adam said as he lowered his hands like everybody else.

"What are you guys doing? I woke up to the usual shaking and shouting. When I yelled, it stopped. That has never happened before. I got up and I

checked the whole house, but couldn't find anyone" "Oh, calm down Eli. You're such a worry wart. We were just playing a little game." "And what

game we quires you to use your powers. I thought we agreed to only use them in emergencies." "Well….it's boring just using them for that. We

wanna have fun," Clare exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and turned around to go put the keys. I didn't know KC was standing behind me and I accidently

bumped into him. "Oh! KC! Where were you?" I looked up at him and noticed something was wrong. He had a scared look on his face like he had

just seen a ghost. "I-I-I," KC stuttered. "KC, what's wrong? What happened?" For a long time KC was silent and then he said the words I never

wanted to here.n The words the make me shudder. "They're back…..the Black Killers!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Thanks for all your comments, I really appreciate it! This is Chapter Three and all is in Eil's Pov. Comment for more!

* * *

Eli's Pov-

"They're back….the Black Killers," that's all I remember. Everything before that was a blur. All I could see was everybody running and all I could

hear was Adam shouting orders and everybody listening closely. I was just standing there….still shocked.

See, the Black Killers are these men, dressed in a long sleeve black shirt, a dark gray scarf that covers the head, neck, and mouth. They wear these

man skirts that cover the entire bottom half, even the feet. They wear gloves that cover their hand so no one can see the marks that unite them as

one. For if anyone looks at the marks, the will forever see darkness. The only thing that you can see on the Black Killers is their eyes. They are this

bright yellow orange red that can pierce through any soul.

I've only seen them once in my life, but even once can haunt the dreams of anyone. I was only a child; it was when I hadn't discovered my power

yet, before everything changed. I was 4 years old and I was outside playing with my dad. I was living in Texas at the time. Everything was perfect!

I had my mom and dad, I was beginning school, and I was soon to be gifted with a little sister. That very morning, my family had finally picked out a

name for her; Jasmine. I liked it very much and I couldn't wait until she was here. Anyway, I was playing soccer with my dad and my mom was

watching from the porch, when all of a sudden I heard my mother scream. My dad and I both rushed into the house. When we got there, everything

was a mess and mother wasn't to be seen.

My dad got down at eye level with me and said, "Stay here! I'm going to go find mommy! Don't move," and with that he was gone. I stood there

and didn't move. A few minutes had past and then I heard my father yell my mother's name. "Crystal!" I ran towards where I heard the screams.

When I got there….I couldn't believe my eyes. My dad was on the floor, holding on to his chest, blood everywhere. My mother was being grabbed

by the worst thing in any universe; a Black Killer.

I stood with my mouth open. "Get out of here sweetie! Run away! Run awa-," but that was what all my mother could get out before the Black Killer

stabbed her in her back and let her fall to the ground. "MOMMY!" "Your mother was a selfish woman who disobeyed my orders,' the Black Killer said

in a deep, scary voice. "And now your father shall die too!" And with that, he killed my father.

I was left there standing in blood, crying my eyes out. As the man started walking away I yelled, "Why did you do that? Who are you?" "I am a

Black Killer and your parents died because they disrespected and disobeyed my entire village. If I were you, I would never do what they did or your

fate will be the same. ," and then he left. I walked over to my dad and mom and started to cry. I lost everything…..parents, my little sister, my

entire life is gone.

I don't know how long I sat there and watching my parents. I was drenched in tears and blood and didn't know what to do; I mean I was only 4.

Time passed and soon enough somebody found. But this person was….different. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Normally, after what just happened I

would be scared to see anybody. But for some reason I wasn't. I was scared because I didn't know who it was, but I wasn't scared because the voice

was very soft. It was a man's voice, a very young man. I slowly got up and followed the voice into the kitchen. I peeked around the corner to see a

man who looked to be in his late 20's.

He had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a whole bunch of freckles. As I leaned forward just a little bit, he turned his head to where I was. I

gasped and quickly stepped back. "Who's there?" I didn't answer, I was too scared. He started towards my way and said again, "Hello?" When he

walked around the corner, he was pretty shocked to see a little boy who was covered in blood and huddled in the corner. 'Don't worry…I'm not

hurt you. Come on," he said is a very soothing voice. I slowly crawled over to him and let him pick me up.

"Don't worry, I'm going take care of you now" With that, he took me away from the only place I ever knew. After that, everything was in fast

forward. Meeting the other Freaks, getting to know my power, getting to see who my parents really, but that's a whole other story. Now, they were

back and it was time to take my revenge on what they did.


	4. Important Note

_Hello one and all! Thanks to all of you who read my story, The Freaks, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter yet and I thought you deserved an explanation._

_I have been very sick and I haven't been able to get the strength to actually write a next chapter. I'm very sorry, so at this time, I wanna take any suggestions on what you guys would like to see in the next chapter.  
Again, thank you all and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible._

_Thank you _


End file.
